Of Elevators and Sexual Harassment
by MistressKiko
Summary: Because Shizuo was most definitely not on the 'people who get sexually harassed' list.  Until now.  AU, PWP.


_**~~~~~WARNING: Old story that I don't like anymore Dx! But I won't take it down cause I love my reviews**_~~~~~

x

x

**Title: **Of Elevators and Sexual Harassment**  
Authors: **MistressKiko **  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya & Izaya x Shizuo  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

This was unfathomable.

Stories of sexual harassment at work were highly common around here. It was either blatant staring, or vulgar words, or unwanted touches that went on just a little too long. Men preyed on the timid women, or the slutty women; the ones they were most likely to get away with. And if you didn't think you could get away, you simply stalk them until you have blackmail. No one would want to admit they were being sexually harassed. It was embarrassing.

Or so I'd heard.

Me, I was a 6"2' male with bleach blonde hair and, though not overly bulking, defined muscles. I did not exist in the 'sexually harassed' category.

Or so I thought.

Until now.

I worked as a debt collector for a dating agency. We were located right at the skits of the busiest town in the area, which happened to also be one of the oldest towns. Our building was five stories high, with only one elevator. You can imagine how crowded the elevator could get at times.

This was one of those times.

I was crammed inside the small square like an animal. My left shoulder was bumping against the wall, while people were on all other sides of me. Including behind me.

That was the most important one.

Because there was a _hand_ on my _ass._

And this was no accident. Because if this was an accident, it wouldn't be gripping my flesh and rubbing it through my slacks.

I could feel my eye violently twitching. I was never very good at holding in my anger. There was a reason I had to attend anger management classes when I was a child. Though I had gotten much better, an instinct to act violent still simmered beneath the surface, especially when something like _this_ was occurring.

But it was so fucking crowded in here, I'd probably end up hurting more than my intended person if I reacted.

I suddenly knew why most people did not report sexual harassment. It _was_ incredibly embarrassing. Especially for me. I could see my colleagues laughing at me, because seriously, I was not supposed to be in the 'sexually harassed' category.

I tensed when the hand traveled inward, and had to grit my teeth together when the hand rubbed against my ball-sack. I really hoped no one would look my way, because the heat in my cheeks probably meant I was blushing.

… hold on, hold on, blushing? Why the fuck was I blushing? This could be some creepy sixty-two-year man for all I knew! Regardless of age, this was fucking sexual harassment!

I stared the numbers on the elevator down.

3.. 2..

Almost to the first floor.

I blamed my body's reaction on not getting laid in over a month. Because this was sick.

There was a ding and the elevator doors slid open. People filed out, and once I had enough room to, I turned and grabbed at the shirt of whoever was behind me.

Glittering red eyes and a playful grin stared back at me, and I was momentarily floored.

Orihara Izaya had not been here for very long. In fact, I think he started working here less than two weeks ago. I remember this, because I remember thinking he looked incredibly young when I first saw him.

"The fuck was that?" I growled, fisting his shirt. He seemed completely unconcerned by my harsh tone of voice, never letting his gaze waver.

"I was feeling you up," Izaya replied matter-of-factly, and I jumped when he suddenly grabbed the front of my pants, "I did a good job, ne?"

I stared, speechless, vaguely aware of the elevator door closing behind us.

Was this guy serious?

His hand stayed, fingering me through my slacks. Damn it, I must be really fucking sexually frustrated to be turned on by this.

I let go of his shirt, walking over to the elevator buttons. I clicked for the second floor, and waited until we were half way there before slamming my fist against the emergency stop button. The elevator stopped quite abruptly, and the button was completely smashed into the device. I think it sparked once or twice.

I was pleased to see Izaya look surprised.

"Alright," I spoke, unbuckling my belt, "You got me like this, so it's your responsibility."

"... haha. Hahahaha!" I paused in unbuttoning my zipper when laughter ripped from his throat, "Of all things, I didn't expect this! Ah, humans are so interesting~!"

I almost, _almost,_ deemed this guy a total freak and was suddenly a tad bit afraid of letting him anywhere near my dick, when he marched right over and got to his knees.

"Then let me take full responsibility," he said seductively, pulling at my jeans. I let go of them, and shivered when the cold air hit my semi-erect cock. His eyes widened as he wrapped his fingers around it, slowly pumping, "Wow, it's big."

I grunted in response, feeling myself grow harder by his touch.

"Come on already," I said, grabbing at his head and pushing it closer. I saw him pull a frown before a wicked smile was cast up at me.

"Ever get a blow job from someone with a tongue ring before?" He asked. I was slightly confused until he slid his tongue out a wiggled it around in the air. A silver ball was lying against the pink flesh. I was incredibly curious and somehow turned on by this bit of information.

"No," I replied, as he started mouthing the head of my cock. I leaned back against the wall, and pushed at his head until he was swallowing my cock. I groaned at the fiery hot sensation. He completely surprised me when he went even deeper. I swear, the head of my cock was pushed down into his throat and then he swallowed and _oh my God._

He pulled back carefully, and then grinned up at me.

"No gag reflex is useful, hm?" He asked, tracing the tip of his tongue down my cock. He then brought his tongue ring into play. I could feel the medal sliding up and...

Oh _fuck!_

He wiggled his tongue ring against my slit, tortuously sending waves of pleasure through my body. He moaned, the vibrations running up my cock, before starting a fast, wet pace of in and out. My eyes rolled back, and my hips bucked up into his mouth greedily. The hand that was holding the base of my cock disappeared, and I really didn't pay much mind to it, until I felt wet fingers roaming around an area they most definitely _shouldn't._

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted, tensing considerably when a finger slipped into my ass. A white panic came over me, and I made to rip his hand out of there, when I felt teeth on my cock, "OW, fuck!"

"Never been bottom? I promise I'll make it good," Izaya purred, a feral gleam in his eyes, "And I'll just bite your dick off if you try to resist."

I knew I shouldn't have let this madman anywhere near my cock!

"I will fucking kill you if you do this," I warned furiously, torn between the sinful pleasures of his mouth on my cock and the absolutely weird sensation of his finger pushing in and out of my ass. I was too scared to try and fight him off. I liked my dick, thanks.

His response to my threat was to add another finger. I winced in pain as his fingers worked me, going in and out and splitting apart. It was so fucking strange, and it turned into a dull burn that made my mind feel fuzzy. I gasped loudly when that tongue ring was vibrating against my slit again, and I shuddered, slumping further against the wall.

Then a blinding hot rapture overtook me when his fingers hit something that made my world fade temporarily. The feeling of his tongue ring and that... spot together was powerful enough to make me explode. I shot my load in Izaya's mouth, and he tried his best to swallow it up, but some escaped and dripped down his chin.

I breathed harshly, feeling like I would collapse any moment. I felt Izaya help guide me as I slid to the floor, and I was alarmed when he pushed me down on my hands and knees.

"H- hey," I said weakly, though I was inwardly panicking. The afterglow still hadn't faded, and I was trying to get myself back together when something much bigger than fingers was suddenly rammed into me.

"AH!" I screamed, my forehead falling against the floor. My fists were tightly clenched as the feeling of being stretched consumed me. Fuck it hurt. Tears gathered in my eyes unwillingly. I screamed again when he pulled back and pushed in again.

"You'll feel good in a second!" Izaya said in a near sing-song voice that pissed me the hell off. He was _enjoying _my pain immensely.

I gasped every time he dove back into me.

"HAH!" I yelled, though this time, for an entirely different reason. Shit, that had felt good.

"Told you," Izaya whispered above me, before starting a frantic pace. I braced myself against the floor, moaning loudly every time that sweet spot was assaulted. The pain had almost completely faded, and I didn't even care when I found myself pushing back against him, as long as he kept hitting _right there_. I heard him grunting above me, and his pace became erratic and forceful. I was almost fully erect again, when he sighed, his body trembling as he released in me. After a couple seconds, he pulled back, and I cringed when I heard a wet shlurping sound when he pulled out. Even more gross was the fact cum was leaking from my ass.

"Well that was refreshing," Izaya said, like he had just taken a drink of lemonade rather than pound a man's ass in an elevator.

Freak, freak, freak!

… freak or not, now I was hard again.

With a dangerous chuckle, I pounced. Izaya was startled by the sudden move, wiggling in my hold.

"Hey! Let go!" He exclaimed, desperately kicking his feet as I slammed him down on his stomach.

"Oh, but I can't let you go without returning the favor, right?" I asked, spreading his white cheeks apart and swiftly burying myself inside. I winced when his insides clamped down on me tightly.

"Haa... haa... shit... hahaha, you're gonna tear me apart," he spoke, his voice full of pain despite his words. I thrust my hips in that tight heat, and it seemed to get a little easier after a while. I vaguely registered he was probably bleeding, but the friction felt so good that I just kept pounding into him, seeking my release.

Serves him right for the sexual harassment.

And he was a little slut anyway. First coping a feel and now his pained groans were turning into gasps of pleasure as he used the ground as leverage to slam himself back on my cock.

Fucking masochist.

I came for the second time, in thick streams that coated his insides. I pulled back and almost sat on my ass, but realizing that would probably hurt, stayed on my knees. We were both breathing hard.

There was a buzzing noise.

"Excuse me? This is the elevator crew. Is anyone trapped in there?"

The voice came from the intercom. I tried to level my breathing before answering.

"Yeah, two people," I answered, carefully standing up and pulling up my pants. I grimaced at the white and red liquid on the floor.

"We'll be with you shortly! Sorry for the inconvenience!" The voice spoke again.

I looked at Izaya, who still hadn't moved.

"Hey. You alive?" I asked, buckling my belt.

"Mmmph," Izaya answered, straightening to look up at me with a feral grin, "I think I like you."

My eye twitched.

"You're a freak."

* * *

o/o I usually don't do PWP, but what the heck 8D


End file.
